


Let me talk to my boyfriend!

by lilas_not_okay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Oblivious Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilas_not_okay/pseuds/lilas_not_okay
Summary: Sam is always interrupting Dean's phone calls with Cas, and Dean is getting fed up.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	Let me talk to my boyfriend!

It's getting old, the eavesdropping. Or, technically, it's not eavesdropping, since Sam usually asks if he can listen in to Cas' calls to Dean, but still. A little privacy would be great. Every time Dean's loud guitar solo ringtone goes off, he eagerly answers, then gets slowly grumpier as Sam inevitably asks him to put the call on speaker. Sam always says it's so he can hear the case details himself, and so Dean doesn't have to relay information to him after the call, blah blah blah. Who cares what the reason is, they don't get any damn privacy. 

Point is, every time Dean tries to talk to his boyfriend, Sam interrupts them. And after the fiftieth time, it's getting real fucking old. Dean has decided that if Sam tries it when Cas calls tonight, he'll just say no. Straight-up, no loopholes, no. Of course, Sam interrupts. Not-so-little bastard just waltzes in and sits down across from Dean, looking at him all expectantly, like he has to let Sam listen to what Cas is saying. Uh uh, not tonight.

"Jesus, Sam! Can I get a little privacy here?" He says through gritted teeth.

Sam has the audacity to look confused. "What? Why?"

"Why… you're right, why would a man want to have a private conversation with his boyfriend who he hasn’t seen in three weeks? Really? Now, would you please get out?" Dean practically growls, now covering the mic of his phone so Cas can't hear this shit. 

Sam slowly turns red as that sinks in, then blurts, “Boyfriend?!?”

Coming to a sudden realization, Dean uncovers the mic long enough to tell Cas a quick goodbye. He places his phone down on the table, and looks at the still bright red Sam across from him. 

"So, let me get this straight- you didn't know me and Cas were dating?" Dean truly wants to know the answer, because how Sam could have missed it is a mystery. 

"I guess... not? I mean, I still thought you guys were just friends." 

"How the fuck did you think that? We're the grossest couple I know!" This is ridiculous. Sam has to be messing with him. There really is no way he could have missed it!

"I don't know! I mean, I was hoping you guys would get together and stop your pathetically obvious pining, but I guess I never noticed when it actually happened!" Sam at least has the good sense to look embarrassed. He rubs the back of his neck and asks sheepishly, "How long, by the way?"

Dean waves away his question dismissively. "About a year and a half now. You seriously didn't notice? We weren't subtle, like at all. I mean, for God's sake, we sleep in the same room!" 

Looking more and more distressed, Sam practically yells, "Sorry! I thought it was because you had nightmares!" 

Sensing that this conversation is getting way too heated, Dean holds his hands up in truce. "Okay. Deep breath. I'm sorry we never just told you, but I genuinely thought you knew. So. Cas and I have been dating for a year and a half. Cool?"

Seeming to calm down a little himself, Sam replies, "Yeah. Cool."

"Alright. So, we're good, right? No homophobic views you want to air out right now?"

Sam chuckles, quickly replying with, "No, we're good. No homophobia." 

Dean nods good-naturedly. "Good, good. Now get out, I wanna talk to my boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't miss any sleep to write this, but it's another written-in-an-hour fic. Constructive criticism always appreciated!


End file.
